


AfterFall

by RaiaLilika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Colors, Death, Depends on the route, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Genocide, Happy, I honestly dont know what to put here, I mean the main characters are dead so yea, MAKE SURE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN EVERY ENDING, Major Spoilers, Most graphic will be the attacks not the wounds, Multi, Oh yea, Pacifist Route, Sad, Souls, Undertale Genocide Route, Which won't be graphic, help me, i dont know what to put here, nothing too graphic, pacifist, sometimes, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiaLilika/pseuds/RaiaLilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU. AfterFall is about the 6 human souls who never really got any spotlight. It'll tell about their past lives, how they die(d), and where they are now. Chara is with them as well, and plays a big part as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy, or Crimson?

The endless grey seemed to bend forever, for the never ending blandness of the "In between", or so as Violet called it. The In Between was much like the Void, an empty, endless terrain with several monitor-like placed that projected security footage. Very little american TV shows (All stuck in german for some reason),sometimes random inspirational quotes, and footage of the Underground... The "In between" was a personal hell for those who lived in it. Those unlucky few, In this case, were the six fallen children. Y'know... Bravery, Justice, Patience, Integrity, Perseverance and Kindness. Well, the six children Asgore had 'killed' long ago. Violet, the purple soul of Perseverance sat down, hugging her note book tightly. She watched one over the many monitors kept on the ground, adding finishing touches to her theory. So far, it was going well and it made sense... Or at least to her, it did. The other kids would be confused about such a thing, and Violet had already decided not to show them. Then again, she only did tell them about 20% of her ideas and works. It was hard to find something that they'd all understand. After all, she was sure they thought she was insane by now. She didn't mind it though, it's not like it wasn't true, I mean, she always looked at her notebook, stared at the Ruin’s show, and hid her notes if she went to sleep. Ah, but maybe that’s normal for someone who's spent years trapped in a void. She tapped her chin with her red pen and stared at the monitor. Something was going to change tonight, she knew it. 

"Looking for something specific?" 

Violet jumped, snapping out of her gaze and looked behind her. There stood Chara, the oldest. Chara had seemed to find their way into and out of everything, They entered and exited the Void and In between as they pleased, being able to visit the Underground, also refusing to tell the others how to do any of this. Chara was definitely a suspicious figure to Violet. 

"W-why are you asking?" Violet squeaked, staring up at the older human.

"Well, it seems like you know what’s going to happen." Chara grinned, kneeling to Violet's level. 

"I...I don't know anything. W-what’s going to happen though?" She asked, being slightly cautious of Chara.

"Don't play stupid, Violet, We both know you’re higher than that." Chara hissed, but then looked away. They tapped their chin. "I suppose I'll humor you though.... The seventh human soul, they shall fall today. In a few minutes, actually." Chara said, looking back at Violet. Violet's eyes widened, and she couldn't help the smile forming on her face 

"We'll finally be free then! We can go back, we can finally see sunlight again!" Violet exclaimed, excited for the new end. It had been awhile since she felt this happy.

"No, Violet. It won't be happy." Chara said, starting to narrow their eyes. "We won't be free. They’ll leave the Underground without us, then we'll be stuck here forever. Unless..." They grinned. "We kill the human and take the soul ourselves. " Chara said, And Violet's smile had disappeared. In it’s place was a terrified and worried frown. 

"B-but I thought... We can’t go to the underground, Can we? You’re the only one, and beside…..we...we're dead." She said. 

"They can't. We can." Chara motioned to the sleeping pile of children, Then looked at Violet again. "So, Violet, would you like to come with me and help me out?" Their grin widened. At this point Chara was almost nose-to nose with Violet. Thankfully for her, Chara scooted their face away and stood up. They held out a hand for Violet to shake. "Partners?" They asked, the creepy grin turning into one that seemed more...normal. Violet took Chara's hand, her own shaking. Suddenly, Violets vision began to blur. Her legs felt weak, and her head started to ache. Her upper body dropped down, but Chara held her hand tightly. The last thing Violet saw was Chara’s signature smile, before her vision disappeared. 

 

 

Violet awoke in the Ruins, confused and worried. She tried to stand, but it was an empty effort, her body still weak. She looked around, recognizing the room. This was the room where she'd met that flower for the first time. She looked for any sign of Chara, hoping they would be nearby. Soon enough, she was rewarded with the faint red glow of Chara's silhouette. Much like a Cheshire cat, Violet could spot their teeth. Their smiles and grins always made Violet shiver, especially when the grin was for her. The grin started to fade as Chara's tint mostly did, Violet could still see them though. Violet looked towards the entrance, where a child entered. Violet would gasp, but that would require breathing, and that was something Violet lacked at the moment. The child started to walk, but then stopped at the patch of grass. It was then when he popped up.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower!" The flower greeted, watching the human jump at the talking flower. Violet scowled, not enjoying the presence of such a trickster, but she kept silent. "Golly, You must be new around here. Guess the one to show you around will have to be lil' ol' me~" The flower gave an innocent smile, it seems he was fooling the human. "You see, here in the underground, we have something called LV. LV means LOVE,what else? LOVE is distributed in... little white "Friendliness pellets"." he said, summoning the small seed-like bullets. The child looked towards the pellets with curiosity and a little disbelief, which made Violet a little confused. Did the human know what was going on here? It made some sense, who would trust somebody with Friendliness Pellets? Well, most of the kids did. The child stayed in the same spot and shut their eyes tighter, waiting for the pellets to hit. It seems knew something was wrong... Suddenly, a ball of fire was sent towards Flowey. He was hit and…..flew away? How? Violet questioned herself, but then noticed the new person. It was Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins. The goat monster walked towards the child "What a horrible creature, torturing such an innocent youth." Toriel said, She knelt down to check if the human was injured. "I apologize for being late, there haven't been a human down here since...years ago." Toriels voice cracked with regret, but she quickly gave a soft smile to the human, making up for the sadness in her voice. "Come now, my child, I will properly teach you how the Ruins and its puzzles work." She said, holding a hand to the human. The child took it and they began to walk together 

***

Violet walked along the ruin path, a little after the human and Toriel left. Though, the two progressed so fast, Violet couldn't see them anymore. Violet ran her hand along the purple walls, Enjoying finally being able to almost-feel something. ‘Not yet…’ Violet thought. ‘Soon we can get our bodies back....’ She continued, looking back. ‘Now that I think, the kid looked similar to Chara….too similar….’ The persevered child quickly pushed the thought out, not wanting another child like Chara. Chara had supposedly disappeared with Toriel and the human anyway, leaving Violet to walk alone with her thoughts. Something told her she wasn't alone though. She listened to the echos of her feet, walking in the empty halls until finally, she made it back to the house. Toriel's home was always a cozy looking place, with bright windows and the tree in front. Violet always had enjoyed it there. She carefully reached to open the door, but to her surprise, her hand went through. She awkwardly phased through the door, slowly making her way towards the kitchen. Empty. The bedrooms? Empty. Violet looked towards the basement. Was the kid trying to leave already? She slowly walked down the nostalgic staircase, mumbling quietly to herself about how quickly they wanted to leave.

***  
Frisk stood in front of Toriel, this was the turning point for them. They wondered if Mercy would be the correct action, since Toriel was trying to put on a mask, but the sadness was obvious. Or maybe, as the new voice in their head told them, they should kill the woman since she stood in their way. Whatever they chose would determine the Underground's fate. A heavy burden sat on their shoulders, and they needed to choose, fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little A/N explaining how this works! Okay, so this was the starter, now, I will a write No Mercy and Pacifist (Maybe Neutral) chapters based off the choices of Frisk. I will be working on Pacifist soon, but to be warned, the No Mercy chapters will contain spoilers and references to the Pacifist run and story. So I'd advise (When I post them) You read it in the order I post. The No Mercy chapters will have the title "No Mercy" and Pacifist will obviously be named "Pacifist" . If you have any questions about it, feel free to comment! 
> 
> I will also be doing a chapter with an explanation of the ghost children called "Violets Theory", it will be based on Violets theories on DETERMINATION and the logic of souls and how they’re different. 
> 
> (Heyo! It's RaiaLilika here. Those notes above are my friends, they wanted me to post it here. I will be making my own notes so in order to separate them, mine will be in parentheses. Sorry if the chapters feel rushed, I try to make minor edits to them to make them better-paced. All I have to say for now, so thanks for reading! (*・∀・)ノ゛)


	2. Candy it is then, with a mix of Marian (Pacifist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Um, quick thing to know. The end notes are glitchy, showing both the notes specifically for this chapter, and the notes from the last one. Ignore it please, as I don't know how to get rid of it.....)

Toriel blocks the way. Frisk frowned, tilting their head. What was Toriel doing? They quietly pressed the Mercy button, then the subcategory, Spare. Toriel stayed silent, shooting fireballs at the child. Frisk dodged most of them, but got hit a few times. Frisk clicked spare again after the attack was over, standing their ground. They gave Toriel a look of mixed determination and kindness.

*Seeing Frisk so burnt, yet determined brought back memories that Toriel had buried in the back of her mind. These specific memories were of the green soul, Kelly India.  
Toriel started to mix the batter, paying more attention to the child by her side. Kelly was doing a great job so far, Kelly looked up at Toriel for approval, smiling a little. Kelly was the second child ever to fall down into the Underground. Toriel herself had taken extra measures to keep Kelly safe. Including keeping Kelly indoors at all times. After remembering the losses of her children she had, almost a year ago, she had promised herself she wouldn't get attached... But it was hard not to. Kelly was a beautiful young girl, who wouldn't give up on her dreams, even if all odds were against her. And, by now, Toriel had already heard much about Kelly's earlier life, as Kelly always lacked a mother... They were a perfect pair, they were designed to live together, Toriel was sure. A child wanting a mother and a mother wanting a child. "Do you think Mr. Asgore will like the pie we're making?" Kelly asked, stopping the stirring. "Of course, my child." She smiled down at Kelly again. Toriel had let her mind wander from Asgore, who was still riddled with guilt and depression from the... Past events. Asgore had been acting strangely towards Kelly, and all she offered was kindness. Perhaps it was too soon for him to accept someone new.

....Asgore would kill Frisk as he killed Kelly, wouldn't he?

Toriel’s eyes went steely as she recoiled from the flashback. She looked at Frisk, clenching her fists. Toriel spoke once more. "You must fight back or run. Prove you're strong enough to fight and survive out there." Toriel told the child, sending more fireballs. This time, Frisk didn't move, getting burned. Frisk spared again, frowning. Toriel tried to attack anymore, but due to her protectiveness and love towards any child, she couldn't bare to hurt them anymore. Toriel was spared, yet again, And she couldn't stand it "Stop! Hit. Me. Back!" She hissed, attacking again. Again, it was impossible for Frisk to get hit. She sighed, knowing the child wouldn't hurt her. "My child.... You... " She went quiet, staring at Frisk with her saddened eyes. "When you leave don't call me... It will... It'll hurt me too much." She frowned, looking down "Stay away from Asgore, young one... He.... He'll kill you like he did to the others." Toriel bent down and hugged Frisk tightly. Feeling the child’s small arms hug back, more tears came, as she didn’t want this moment to end. But she knew what to do, and ruffled the child’s hair once again before walking back to the stairs, tears still appearing but more slowly from her eyes. On her way back towards her home, she turned around to see Frisk leave. She noticed something. For a split second, she thought she saw a child... Not Frisk, one that died long ago. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, but all she saw was a moving purple tint. But it was much different than the ones on the walls.  
Frisk pushed the door open, but was only bitten by the bitter cold wind. They pushed through the the snow, leaving footprints. Once again, they heard the voice inside their head. 

'Why didn't you kill her?' It hissed as they walked. Soon, they heard something behind them. They kept looking back, not seeing anything but a glowing purple tint. They looked forward again, but it became even louder, making them stop in fear. The sound of footsteps also stopped.

"behind you." The deep voice stated. Frisk turned, only seeing a shadowy figure. It was slightly taller, like at a middle schoolers height. "now, is that any way to greet a new pal? shake my hand." Frisk guessed they were a male from how it was deep. They slowly took the hand that was outstretched for them, looking up to see his face.

Pbbbbbt!

A noise sounded from the hand, a whoopie cushion. A chuckle sounded, and the figure stepped forward, becoming visible. Frisk flinched, not expecting a skeleton to be the first encounter out here. Especially one in a gigantic blue hoodie, basketball shorts, and fuzzy pink slippers. "hiya kid, The name's sans. sans the skeleton." He said, putting his hand back into his pocket once Frisk took their hand back. The most noticeable (And slightly creepy) feature was the dead smile he had. And the way he talked, and looked, he seemed like.... He didn't want to be smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes from Humany today. I'm slightly surprised people decided to read this, so have a home-made cookie *throws it at your face* Anyway, if the chapters seem short, its because Humany wanted to write the WHOLE Pacifist route on one chapter. It would be too much for one, so I'm splitting them up into parts. Also, the chapter titles are colors! Candy is a light shade of red, and Marian is a very light blue. Candy is (mostly) sweet, so I'd thought it would work for Paci. All I have for now, so see you later!! ＼(＾▽＾*) -Raia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little A/N explaining how this works! Okay, so this was the starter, now, I will a write No Mercy and Pacifist (Maybe Neutral) chapter (Chapters?) based off the choices of Frisk. I will be working on the Pacifist soon, but to be warned, the No Mercy chapter(s) will contain spoilers and references to the Pacifist run and story. So I'd advise (When I post them) You read it in the order I post. The No Mercy chapter(s) will have the title "No Mercy" and Pacifist will obviously be named "Pacifist" . If you have any questions about it, feel free to comment! 
> 
> I will also be doing a chapter with an explanation of the ghost children called "Violets Theory", it will be based on Violets theories on DETERMINATION and the logic of souls and how they’re different.
> 
> ((What's up? I'm RaiaLilika! Those notes above aren't from me, they're from my friend Humany the Human. They're the one who wrote this, I'm the checker and idea maker. They wanted me to post it here so in order to separate mine and their notes, mine will be in parentheses just so you know who's who, as I'll be doing updates on how the story's going. There won't be a schedule, so chapters won't be regular. I'll also post questions that have been answers here as well. All I can think of right now, so thanks for reading! ( ✪ワ✪)ノʸᵉᵃʰᵎ ))


End file.
